Monster Ships (Game Developer ships)
Monster ship isn't a premium ship,its a developer ship (Also known as Dev Yachts) wich is more deadlier,unique,and some of them are detailed. One of the most HATED Things in the game history,like i mean ik ur a dev but dont use dem monsters on us,some of them are too OP and not from WWI ships (Such as the North Carolina,USS Midway,German Kongo,etc.),some of them are useless (such as the USS Midway).But still,please stop,think about other players m9. Princess Royal Series "What was his name,uh, Deadpan? Dipshit? Doorknob?" "King Min (Far Cry 4 Refrences)" One of the first Developer ship i've seen in the game history,this ship was built a few years ago before the Refined Alpha Version of Naval 1918.This ship was the modified version of Princes Royal (The Lion-Class Battlecruiser),it has lighter speed than the normal Princess Royal,some Modified damage Cannons or Custom Cannons.However the both of the ships the Duchess Imperiale and the Eugene Stuff (Because i forgot the name is,the appearance is a few months ago.) are deleted until now. Shangwen's North Carolina One of the First Feared WW2 Deadly machine,im not the only one who've been seeing this ship,some of the players see it too.This ship was never been seen until now.This ship is also available at MFS-X Neo (Now Renamed to Neo-Warfare X). First Appearance i was playing Naval 1918 in roblox normally with other players,untill something big came out from the other direction,the ship is massive,it has triple barrel cannons,and 5 double barrel secondaries.When i look closer,i cant believe with my own eyes,its the WWII North Carolina,and why the hell is it on WWI Naval Themed game?late that day i'm still on rank Commodore ''in Naval 1918. '''The Last Appearance' The Latest and the most biggest update is here,i came to test the new ships,now the game has a ship flag system (Not like the old days,it still uses tables as choosing system).Like i was said earlier i played normal,late that day i use the new Battleship Ise,until the same thing appears,then i rage at him because he abuse the same ship at me.After i rage at him he starts to say a thing,because the chat system is kinda buggy i don't know what he say to me. Shangwen's Midway Shangwen's second valuable ship in the game,however this ship doesnt have any cannons,so its totally useless to kill any ships because in WWI theres no Aircrafts yet on Warships,aircraft carriers wasn't even there yet. Ersatz Yorck Aircraft Carrier Made by Omnisxiii2 (This dev doesn't like using these ships- GerritBear),this ship was a aircraft carrier version of Ersatz Yorck,however this ship has 1 Primary weapon and a secondary cannons onboard,However since the owner is same,this ship was deleted. The German Kongo Based on Ersatz Yorck class battlecruiser,its just renamed the ship to German Kongó.Modified to deliver massive damage to other ships. Yamato The last but not least,the IJN Yamato,the most Famous Battleship in WWII History because of its size and its arments,it was seen first by other players and also me,because of this i documented the gameplay with the yamato.The ship was really realistic,it has realistic Rangefinder that can rotoate it self,3 realistic 46cm Cannons,and dozens of secondaries ready to fire,it was later scuttled in the game.This ship is totally Immune to cannons,unless the Rangefinder part wich is the most sensitive part of the ship,its firepower is nearly one of the most deadliest,one citadel can sunk a last better tier battleship.